


Let me show you the sounds of the world

by Leiya



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deaf!Hotsuma, kind-of AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time After Reiga is defeated and Duras enter our world only occasionally mainly by accident.<br/>One day at the mall, 6 year old Shuusei meets a deaf boy sensing they are connected in some way. When he learns that this boy is his partner in fighting the Duras a year later he's incedibly happy and swears to help Hotsuma to deal with a world "God's voice" can't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

He was in the mall with his mother buying supplies for his first day of school. Shuusei was very excited, in fact so excited that his mother smiled warmly when her much too calm son was hopping from one leg to the other whenever they had to wait in lines. He couldn’t wait to learn more about the world. Reading and writing and everything else there was to know in this world.

 

They had just left the shop where they had bought his writing supplies when Shuusei spotted a crying boy a bit younger than himself all alone on a bench near a fountain. And when he saw that boy he felt a connection to him he could not explain. And he felt that the boy should not be left alone. He didn’t know what could happen, he had just a bad feeling he could not explain. So he let go of his mother’s hand and ran to the crying boy.

 

“Hey, you!” he talked to him but the boy didn’t react. “Hey. Why are you crying?”

 

Again the boy did not seem to notice that he was talked to, so Shuusei gently tapped his shoulder and big puffy red eyes looked at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shuusei inquired but the boy looked at him questioning and made some strange gestures with his hands which Shuusei could not understand.

 

“He’s deaf. He can’t hear you”, his mother who had caught up explained. “I guess we can’t do anything for him.”

 

But Shuusei shook his head. “He’s crying. We have to help him!” he rebutted and thought. No, he could not let this boy alone. So he took out one of his new pens and notebooks and sat down next to the still crying boy. He opened the notebook and started to draw. First a crying face and pointed to the boy and then another face, this time a female one and put a question mark behind it hoping the boy knew the meaning. He pointed to that female face and looked at the boy questioning.

 

The boy’s eyes grew bigger. He didn’t seem to expect that anyone would take interest in him. But to answer Shuusei’s question he took the pencil from him and crossed the face out and looked at Shuusei in despair.

 

Shuusei nodded, understanding the problem. He smiled reassuringly and drew another face next to the boy’s and signed to himself and then to the face of Hotsuma’s mother und nodded encouragingly.

 

“He has lost his mother and we have to go to the information. Perhaps she can hear”, Shuusei said to his mother

 

His mother nodded. “But we don’t have much time. As soon as his mother is there we have to go” she said.

 

So Shuusei got up from the bench, took the boy’s hand in his and led him  to the mall’s information box and even before they reached it, the boy on his hand noticed a woman standing there trying to explain something to the man. The boy’s eyes lit up and he pulled Shuusei to the woman, seemingly his mother.

 

“Hotsuma!! Thank god! Nothing happened!” The women shouted out and embraced her son. But then she also started to gesture to him and it looked scolding to Shuusei.

 

“Please, don’t be so harsh on him” Shuusei pleaded. “He was really desperate all alone and cried for you.”

 

The boy’s – Hotsuma’s- mother looked at him. “And you helped him out?”

 

“Yes. He looked so sad and lost.”

 

Hotsuma tucked on his mother’s sleeves and gestured something and his mother answered him quickly. Then Hotsuma gestured something else.

 

“What did he say?” Shuusei asked.

 

“He wanted to know what you said, and he wants me to ask you your name. His name’s Hotsuma.”

 

“I’m Shuusei. Written like ‘Sorrow’ and ‘Living’” Shuusei replied proud that he already knew how his name was written in Kanji and Hotsuma’s mother translated this. Hotsuma thought a bit and again said something to his mother which made her laugh.

 

“He doesn’t like that first Kanji. He wants to think of a nice way to call you in case you two meet again.”

 

Shuusei nodded and smiled at Hotsuma.

 

“And how do you sign his name?” Shuusei asked curiously.

 

But then his own mother stepped in. “Shuusei, we don’t have time for that now. You still need your books and your dad’s coming home soon”

 

Shuusei didn’t want to, but he had no choice. So he took both of Hotsuma’s hand in his and looked at him seriously.

 

“Hotsuma-kun… When we meet next I will be able to talk to you by myself, without anyone having to translate everything! And you have found a nice way to sign my name”, he promised the boy and then let go to follow his mother knowing exactly that he would meet Hotsuma again. And he would learn to talk with his hands. There were things grown-ups should not know about when two boys were together.


	2. Zweilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and a half years later. The Zweilts meet officially for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded of the small problematic point of the difficulties our boys have with their families in the manga universe... And that has now unintendedly wormed it's way into this fanfiction... with consequences for future plans...

Zweilts

 

Shuusei was very nervous when the car rolled through the tunnel to an old mansion called the “Tasogarekan” or Twilight Mansion where he was supposed to meet his partner for the first time. He was alone in the backseat. His father had to work and his mother other things to do at home. She thought this “Tachibana” guy who had come to pick him up was enough.

Since the day two weeks ago when a strange man from the top of the Giou-Clan hat appeared at his house to tell him about this meeting, Shuusei had not slept well. Strange dreams haunted his sleep more often than before, most of them unpleasant about Demons he had to fight. A ten years older version of himself. The only element that was not scary about those dreams was his partner and his warm smile. He had been terribly scared when he had those dreams the first time half a year ago. He had run to his parents crying but they only told him to get used to it. It was his destiny to fight which had frightened him even more but he did not get much support in this matter. So he had never talked to them about that topic again until that man had appeared to tell him the time to start his training had come.

 

 As much as he was scared of the whole destiny-thing and those demons ready to kill each and every one of them, he also kind of looked forward to meeting his partner. Those fiery but kind eyes and a smile brighter than the sun.

 

 They arrived in front of the mansion and Shuusei felt even smaller than he was. That was a big house. Not a skyscraper like there were so many in this city, but… still enormous and Shuusei thought a bit menacing although he had a feeling that he had known this house in those former lives he had dreamt of.

 

He followed Tachibana into the building and looked around. It was dark. Dark walls, dark floors, the lamps barely managed to give enough light.

There were other people in the hall they entered after they had taken off their shoes.

Some were children around his age others adults – Their parents?

 

One boy was a bit older and hugged another boy, black hair and not very happy about the affection he received from the older one since he protested quite loudly. Another two children just grinned. They seemed to know each other for a very long time and talking to a boy who was closely watched by a strange black-clad man. Shuusei felt that this boy was something special for all of them. Perhaps this “Gods Light” they had to protect at all costs?

 

And then Shuusei’s eyes lit up when he noticed another boy sitting by his mother’s side all alone, looking like not belonging in the lively group, not talking not understanding anything that was said.

But then the boy looked up and met Shuusei’s eyes. And instantly a bright smile appeared on his face. A smile brighter than the sun and Shuusei instantly knew that this boy would be his partner.

 

“Hotsuma…” Shuusei whispered and left Tachibana’s side to greet his soul mate.

 

Hotsuma also had jumped up and ran towards Shuusei and greeted him with a tight hug. So he also remembered their first meeting one and a half years ago.

 

 _“Hotsuma!”_ Shuusei signed the Hiragana of his partner’s name. Yes he had kept his promise and had started to learn sign language as soon as he could. It had taken some weeks to persuade his parents to look for a course for him, but he was glad he had been relentless. He was still far from perfect, but he hoped he would be sufficient. _“How are you?”_

Even though Shuusei hat thought that grin on Hotsuma’s face could not get any brighter, it just did. The boy was clearly happy that Shuusei had kept his promise.

 _“I’m fine. And even more that I see that you are the one…”_ And everything else Hotsuma signed was too fast for Shuusei to follow so he stopped his quickly moving hands.

 

 _“You need to speak more slowly. I’m not fast in understanding…”_ Shuusei explained. Because many words had their own signs Shuusei did not know most of them. He was glad he knew all the Hiragana and only some of the other signs. He still had a lot to learn to keep up with Hotsuma.

 

 _“Oh… Sorry. I’m just glad that you are my partner. … You are, right?”_ Hotsuma asked now a bit more uncertain.

 

Shuusei smiled and nodded.

 

Hotsuma grinned again and then said: _“I also have kept my promise…”_ And then he used a sign Shuusei did not understand at all followed by _life_ for the second part of his name. Well he understood that this was supposed to be his name but the gesture seemed foreign to him. And Hotsuma looked at him expecting a reaction.

 

“This is international sign language.” Hotsuma’s mother had joined them end explained it to Shuusei. “He didn’t want to use plain Hiragana for you but all other Japanese signs he knows felt unfitting so he looked into international sign language. He had different ideas but seeing you are his partner he apparently chose “partner”

 

Shuusei thought about it. And he liked the idea; being Hotsuma’s “partner life” So he smiled at him and nodded.

 _“I like this”_ , he said and ruffled the younger boy through the hair and Hotsuma made some protesting noise. Shuusei just grinned.

This was the first time he heard Hotsuma’s voice. And he liked the sound. And he asked himself how it would be, if Hotsuma could really talk. But after everything he had learned about the topic hearing and talking belonged together.

 

But before he could think about it any further Tachibana called them all together and a strange man with a scar on his cheek entered the room. He was introduced to them as Giou Takashiro the head of the clan. Shuusei sat down next to Hotsuma who watched his mother translate everything that was spoken.

 

Most things were plain boring. They were here to reform the bonds with their partners. They should learn again how to fight the Duras, even though the big war with Reiga was over. But it always could happen by chance that some dumb human summoned a demon and then it was their task to send that demon back to the Infernus. Blablabla… Shuusei would rather have time with Hotsuma. Learn more about him and when he watched the other Zweilts they also were not too interested.

 

“So today is for you to explore this house and getting to know your comrades. Next week we will start with your training.” Takashiro ended his speech after what felt like an hour.

 

 _“Mom? Is it ok if I go around with Shuusei?”_ Hotsuma asked and got the permission.

 

Soon the other Zweilts came over to them

 

“Hey, I’m Touko, this is my baby brother Tsukumo. Those two are Senshirou and his Partner Kuroto. Over there, that’s Yuki-chan. And you are…?” The girl asked.

 

“I’m Shuusei, this is Hotsuma.” Shuusei introduced them and signed to Hotsuma the names of the five so that he did not feel left out.

 

“What are you doing there?” Tsukumo asked, not understanding the strange gestures Shuusei made.

 

“I’m telling him your names. He can’t hear.”

 

“Oh… so not at all?” Tsukumo asked.

 

“I… think so.”

 

Shuusei took some time to sign to Hotsuma what has been said and the boy nodded.

_“Nothing.”_ He said sadly

 

Shuusei put a hand on Hotsuma’s shoulder and smiled at him.

 

“Oh…” Even Tsukumo understood that sign. “Then we all have to learn to talk with our hands. So that we all can talk to him!! We are friends now!”

 

“I’m not too sure about that…” Kuroto added. “Something about him gets on my nerves…”

 

Shuusei was unsure if he should translate this. But Hotsuma had already perceived the meaning of Kuroto’s words from his body language because his expression changed to challenging and he signed something angrily.

 

“I don’t know what you mean!” Kuroto grinned, which only rose Hotsuma’s temper and Shuusei and Senshirou stepped in and separated the two.

 

 _“Don’t fight!”_ Shuusei asked and put his hand calmingly on Hotsuma’s arm.

 

_“He’s a pain in the you-know-what. He should learn to not talk badly to people unable to hear them.”_

_“Hotsuma…”_

Hotsuma looked at him a while then took a deep breath and relented. He and Kuroto seemed both have decided to ignore each other for the rest of the day.

 

Now Yuki who lived here joined them to show them the house. Although they would of course still live at their parents’ there would be some weekends they had to spend here for training reasons and they all needed their spaces here. Shuusei did his best to translate everything to Hotsuma who never left his side. But also the other pairs stayed close together. It was just like a natural thing to be close to the other part of your soul.

 After that they all looked around by themselves. Hotsuma wanted to see the garden and Shuusei of course followed him.

 

 _“Shuusei?”_ Hotsuma asked while they walked around outside the house.

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“When we met last time… I already had the feeling you’d be important for me. I’m glad it’s you. Really.”_

_“I’m also glad it’s you.”_ Shuusei smiled at Hotsuma again who reflected it even brighter and took Shuusei’s hand. For this moment he was contend to walk just by his partner’s side. Just having the feeling of not being alone was very calming.

 

_“You know… Shuusei… I’m scared… About fighting… What if something happens because I can’t hear?”_

The afternoon was turning to evening and the boys were sitting at a fountain in the garden and talked about their task as Zweilts.

 

_“I will be your ears. I’ll look after you. You’re my partner and I’ll do anything to protect you. Even thou I’m also scared. The dreams of the past life were…”_

 

 _“…terrifying.”_ Hotsuma completed his sentence and Shuusei nodded leaning to the other boy’s shoulder.

 

And that was how Hotsuma’s mother found them a while later.

 

 _“Hotsuma? We have to go.”_ She signed after her son had noticed her.

 

 _“I don’t want to… Shuusei’s still here!”_ he rebutted.

 

 _“When do you have to go?”_ Hotsumas mother asked aloud but also signing for Hotsuma to understand.

 

 _“I… don’t know. My mother said nothing. I don’t even know how to come home…”_ Shuusei answered in the same way.

_“Then come with us. Tachibana-san will take us home and he will certainly take you home as well. Why isn’t your mom with you today?”_

 

 _“Important housework, I don’t know. She just said she didn’t have time and I’m old enough to take care of things like this”,_ Shuusei explained.

 

 _“Don’t be sad. She has her reasons. And you’re not alone anymore!”_ Hotsuma said and hugged him until Shuusei reciprocated this hug and smiled again.

 

 _“Can we go now?”_ Hotsuma’s mother asked and the two boys got up to follow her to the house.

 

 

 _“I need your address!”_ Hotsuma remarked suddenly when they had entered the hall again. Even though they would meet quite often from now on, he wanted to have Shuusei’s contact data.

 

 _“Do you have a piece of paper?”_ Shuusei asked but Hotsuma shook his head.

 

 _“We’ll ask Tachibana-san then you can exchange addresses.”_ Hotsumas mom promised and it happened exactly like this. The other Zweilts also were ready to be taken home so the nice afternoon would now end for everyone. The siblings were picked up by their parents, the rest of them were taken home by the employees of the mansion.

 

After Shuusei and Hotsuma had exchanged their addresses they sat together at the back of the car. Both sad that they won’t meet up for a few days.

 

When they arrived at Shuusei’s home he hugged Hotsuma shortly as a goodbye and waved after the car before he turned to the house.

 

“What had taken so long?” his mother asked sternly. “I thought you would just meet your partner and then come home again.”

 

“You did not say anything when I should be home. So I assumed it would be okay to stay and get to know him better”, Shuusei defended himself.

 

“You know exactly what I think of slacking off. You missed your signing course. And may I remember it was your idea to learn that useless stuff?”

 

“It’s not useless! My partner is Hotsuma. So I need that!”

 

“Who?”

 

“That deaf boy from the mall. The one who lost his mother… the one who gave me the impression I had to learn sign language.”

 

“Whatever. Go to your room. You’re way too late. Don’t bother coming down for dinner.”

 

Shuusei gulped. He didn’t know what had changed his mother lately. Only a year ago she had been way nicer to him. But the last months had changed her and Shuusei didn’t know what was wrong. She had always been strict as well as his father was a strict person. But she always looked after him. Something that seemed to fade away.

Quietly obeying he retreated to his room.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuusei learns what's wrong with his parents' relationship and they have their first training session with the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this fanfic is not dead xD I'm just a quite slow writer who just doesn't find the motivation to work on my projects.

Friendship

 

It took only a few days for Shuusei to already miss his partner. It was seldom that he missed people. He had some friends at school and after school he usually preferred to be alone. But now things had changed. He could hardly concentrate on his schoolwork and found himself thinking about Hotsuma more often than not.

 

Especially since his vision yesterday. He really needed to see his partner. He didn’t know if Hotsuma could help him, but… he needed to talk to someone. He had the feeling he had messed up gloriously. So he called his mother to ask her permission to go to Hotsuma’s place right after school on Friday.

 

“Oh no, boy. Don’t think you can do what you want. You’ll come home right now. You’ll see him tomorrow.”

 

“But mom…”

 

“You’ve ruined enough don’t you think? Do you really think I should reward you for this? You’re home in half an hour or you’ll stay home the whole weekend, got that Usui Shuusei?”

 

“…Yes mom… I’m sorry…” Shuusei felt like crying but he contained himself as he started his way home where arrived exactly half an hour later. He greeted his mother and then retreated to his room to make his homework. He wished he had a possibility to contact Hotsuma but he did not have a phone number. And was there even a possibility for him to talk on the phone anyways? He doubted it.

He was almost ready with his homework as he heard the doorbell ring; and shortly after he could hear someone running along the hallway and storming his room. He turned around and looked at the intruder in amazement.

 

 _“Hotsuma!”_ he signed. _“What are you doing here?”_

 

Hotsuma mustered him, then stepped towards him and hugged him. It was not just a greeting but more a comforting hug and Shuusei felt himself relaxing in Hotsuma’s comfortable warmth.

When Hotsuma separated from him he looked at him with worry in his eyes.

 

_“What happened? I had the feeling you’d need me. So here I am.”_

 

Shuusei looked at him in amazement. So this was how the Zweilt connection worked? _“How did you get here? I’m grounded…”_

 

 _“I don’t care. You need me so I’m here. Your mom seemed unwilling but I can’t hear so I can’t understand.”_ The younger boy grinned widely. _“My mom keeps yours busy so it’s okay.”_

 

Shuusei shook his head. That was crazy. _“I hope she lets me go to training tomorrow after this…”_

 

_“You really think this Takashiro-sama-guy would let you skip it?”_

 

Shuusei shrugged. Perhaps not. This was a thing his parents could not control, or so he hoped at least. But she’d try to keep him away nonetheless.

 

 _“So tell me… what happened? Why are you so upset?”_ Hotsuma asked and pulled Shuusei off his chair so they could both sit on his bed which was neatly made. The whole room was really tidy Hotsuma noted a complete contrast to his own room. He could hardly believe that someone only half a year older than him lived here. But soon he switched his attention to Shuusei and his problem

 

 _“I… had a vision two nights ago about my father being with another woman… It had scared me. And I told my mom about it… And she got all upset…”_ , Shuusei explained sadly. _“They argued the whole night and now I’m grounded… If I hadn’t told my mom everything would be still alright! It’s all my fault…”_

_“It’s not! Shuusei!!! I’m sure it’s not!”_ Hotsuma couldn’t imagine that it was Shuusei’s fault. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

_“It is… She told me. He didn’t want a child… especially not one like me… with strange visions and such. And now I only cause trouble…”_

 

Hotsuma hugged Shuusei again and gently stroke his back. Of course he didn’t know what to say. But he wanted to comfort his partner. He was pretty sure it was not Shuusei’s fault although he didn’t know how to convince him. So he could only hold him and be there for him.

 

Shuusei sighed and snuggled close to Hotsuma. It felt so good that his partner was here right now. He had known it would help to see him. They were only children; they couldn’t solve the big problems of the world or of their parents. But if they stayed together they could get through it, right?

 

But the silence didn’t last long. Hotsuma was here no longer than half an hour, when Shuusei’s mother stood in the room.

 

“So visiting time is over. Young man you have to leave.” She said to Hotsuma who of course couldn’t understand her words, but his expression got angry.

_“I’ll stay!”_ he said, clearly understanding the situation.

 

_“Hotsuma… I think it’s better if you listened. I’m grateful you came and I feel better… but please… I don’t want to stay home for longer than necessary.”_

 

Hotsuma considered Shuusei’s words but then Shuusei’s mother stepped towards him.

  
“You leave now.” She said slowly so Hotsuma could read her lips.

 

The boy wanted to fight but Shuusei’s hand on his shoulder got him to stay calm and get up.

 

_“But Shuusei, that’s not fair! You only told her about your vision nothing more!”_

 

_“It’s futile… Please… We’ll meet again tomorrow. It’s fine!”_

 

“Shuusei? What’s so difficult to understand about my words?” his mother asked sternly.

 

“Nothing, mom. _Come Hotsuma.”_ He led his partner out of the room where his mother waited.

 

Shuusei greeted her politely.

 

“Nice to see you, Shuusei-kun.” The woman placed a hand on Shuusei’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Hotsuma hugged Shuusei goodbye and then he left the house leaving Shuusei alone with his completely displeased mother.

 

“I really didn’t invite him.”

 

“I know. His mother told me… Be glad he is your partner and I can’t change that.”

 

Shuusei bowed before her and went to his room again, not expecting to get dinner tonight.

 

And the next day a new discussion occurred. His parents thought he didn’t deserve to leave the house for his first training session. Every clan member knew the war with Reiga was over so there was no real need of the Zweilts. Shuusei argued that it was still possible to summon Duras and they had to fight those but his parents didn’t want to hear any of it. So the time came where Shuusei was supposed to be at the Tasogarekan but he was in his room asking himself again why he had said anything to his mother. If he had stayed silent everything would be better… Then he would be with Hotsuma again and have their first lesson in Duras-fighting.

About an hour later the doorbell rang and Shuusei looked out of his window. He could not exactly see the doormat to identify the visitor but a big black car was standing at the road. It looked like it belonged to someone important.

 

He could hear voices from downstairs and quietly left his room only to find Hotsuma standing in the hallway.

  
“ _Takashiro-sama came to pick you up. Why haven’t you come?_ ”, Hotsuma asked.

 

 _“They didn’t allow me to leave after yesterday”,_ Shuusei replied and in that moment Takashiro’s voice rose.

 

“Yes, you may be his parents, but if it comes to him as a Zweilt it’s my word that counts! No matter how much the war is over, the Zweilts are still needed!” The man sounded angry. The boys looked at each other hoping they would never enrage the head of the clan.

 

 _“Thanks for coming with him”_ , Shuusei signed and smiled a bit.

 

 _“I’ve missed you…”_ Hotsuma admitted.

 

When the dispute downstairs seemingly came to an end, the two boys slowly came down the stairs.

 

 “Takashiro-sama…” Shuusei bowed to the head of the clan.

 

“Shuusei-kun. Are you ready? It’s getting late.”

 

“Yes, I am”, the boy answered and put on his shoes.

 

Half an hour later they arrived at the Tasogarekan. The whole way there Shuusei and Hotsuma were talking vividly to each other. Takashiro could only guess what it was about. He had not yet had the time to learn sign language but he saw that the need occurred right now.

 

When the limousine stopped in front of the building Hotsuma hopped out followed by Shuusei.

 

They entered the mansion where the siblings were waiting together with two men in their early thirties. Shuusei recognized one of them instantly.

 

“Ah there he is. What had happened? Too afraid to see me again?”

 

“Very funny, uncle…” Shuusei frowned at the man. His mood was not the best and he couldn’t stand being teased at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry.” The man came to him and hugged him. “If you have a problem, you can tell me. I know my sister is a bit moody lately.”

 

“Wow… that’s the understatement of the year.” Nevertheless Shuusei accepted the hug. He really didn’t feel well at home at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you guys but we have to start with the training.” The other man said and Shuusei looked at him curiously.

 

“I’m Reizen Takehiko. I’ll be responsible for your partner’s specialized training. Please allow me to take care of him.”

 

Strange guy, Shuusei thought. “As long as he doesn’t complain about you.” He said and bowed to the man.

 

While Shuusei had talked to the trainers the siblings had joined Hotsuma and tried to talk to him as good as possible. Shuusei noted that they had already started to learn sign language which made him happy. So Hotsuma would not be alone anymore.

 

“Let’s go, guys. You four are under our wings, the other two have a different trainer”, Shuusei’s uncle, Usui Reito, explained and led them to the training room, where they started immediately.

 

The training was divided into three parts. The first was exercises in stamina, endurance and strength, the second part was  calmer. They had to concentrate and learn to work as a perfect unity with their partner, which was especially challenging for Hotsuma and Shuusei who could not just talk. They had to find another way to communicate which didn’t really work from the beginning.

The third part was training in martial arts. Of course they had to learn how to fight as well.

 

In the end all four children laid on the ground panting in exhaustion.

 

“Hey, Guys”, suddenly Tsukumo’s voice appeared in Shuusei’s head and Hotsuma jumped up. “Calm down, Hotsuma! I just wanted to ask if you needed my help with communicating.”

 

 _“Wh…What is this?!?”_ Hotsuma signed almost panicked and Shuusei got up, to calm his partner down with a hug.

 

 _“Sorry, Hotsuma, I didn’t want to scare you.”_ Tsukumo tried to sign although it looked clumsy. _“I just…_ Shuusei?”

 

Shuusei looked at the other boy.   


“Can you tell him I just wanted to try if he can hear me like this. It would make communication in battles easier. And perhaps he could get used to the sound of words?”

 

Shuusei nodded, let go of Hotsuma to translate Tsukumo’s words.

 

Hotsuma nodded but seemed insecure.

“ _I don’t know what to think of this_ ”, he confessed and Shuusei translated.

 

“I like you, Hotsuma. And I want to be your friend. If you really don’t like this, I’ll only use it in battles” Tsukumo said and after Shuusei had translated this as well Hotsuma nodded and signed a “Sorry.”

 

Tsukumo just grinned, shook his head and went to hug Hotsuma as well, followed by his sister who wanted to join the group cuddling. But soon Hotsuma shook all those clingy kids off but was unable to suppress a tiny smile. This was the first time he experienced friendship in this way. And he was happy that there were a few kids who wanted to be his friends. And when he saw that, Shuusei smiled as well. He liked Hotsuma’s smile so much.

 


	4. New Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuusei and Hotsuma get a chance to meet more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few sentences can be considered ableist, but Japan is no country which welcomes disabled people. Japanese Sign Language is still not considered an official language the way American or German Sign Language are. When it comes to Hotsuma or Shuusei I try my best to avoid ableist slurs, but other characters may still use rude words. Don't be mean about it.

New Chances

 

A few weeks passed. Shuusei was still not allowed to do anything after school. He slowly got very frustrated. Of course he knew it was his fault that his parents argued every time his dad came home late and did not even try to conceal that he had met that other woman. Shuusei could often hear them arguing late at night. All because he hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut.

At least they didn’t try to keep him from training anymore so he left early those days to meet his partner at the Tasogarekan.

 

But last weekend Hotsuma seemed very distracted. So distracted that their trainer let them go earlier to sort things out. Hotsuma didn’t want to talk to anyone about what happened so he hoped Shuusei could get anything out of his partner.

 

Shuusei had taken Hotsuma for a walk and as he hoped the younger boy started to talk: He had been out in the park near his parents’ house. It had rained heavily so there were no other people around. Everyone had fled into buildings but Hotsuma was too unsteady to stay in a closed room. His temper had risen while discussing with his parents and he had almost turned a chair into a pile of ashes. He was still fuming. Of course the topic had been Shuusei and their inability to meet more often.

Well, Hotsuma had been on a run to cool off. He really didn’t want to burn anything down. But then he noticed a schoolmate of his, a girl in a wheelchair, who got bothered by an older guy. Hotsuma couldn’t tolerate that. He stormed towards them and cried out. Of course he couldn’t say anything but he wanted to defend the girl. The guy said something to him he couldn’t hear but his expression was dismissive. He tried to get rid of that boy – only until Hotsuma screamed in rage and barely managed to direct his emotions to a nearby bench which suddenly started to burn. The guy looked at Hotsuma and ran away, clearly frightened.

And the girl had vanished as well.

 

 _“What shall I do? She’s seen me lighting up that stupid thing!”_ Hotsuma asked and looked at Shuusei.

 

_“You lit up the bench and not the guy. Nobody would believe what had happened. We have to tell Takashiro-sama…”_

 

_“My dad already did that. But… What if… what if next time I can’t…?”_

_“Hotsuma… You’re strong! Don’t doubt yourself. You don’t want to harm anyone and if that will is strong enough, you will succeed.” Shuusei stopped and hugged his partner to comfort_ him.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shuusei-kun?”

 

The boy snapped out of his thoughts.  “I’m sorry… I didn’t pay attention…” he admitted and lowered his head.

 

“I noticed… Are you back with us?” his class teacher asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

 

“Good. I was just talking about a project. There is a school not too far from here which is only for disabled children. The headmaster of that school asked our headmistress if there are some of you willing to support the pupils over there: Meeting up with them, helping them a bit. The headmaster thinks they would benefit from contact with you normal pupils. Is anyone interested in joining that project?”

 

Shuusei raised his hand. Every extracurricular activity gave him an excuse for not returning home so early. And if he could help other children, why not. Perhaps… just perhaps… he knew Hotsuma went to a special school for disabled children…

But besides him no one seemed convinced. Most of his peers have never met a disabled person before.

 

“Only Shuusei-kun? Come on… We’ll visit that school the day after tomorrow after lunch, so the ones who may be interested will be excused from the afternoon lessons.” A few other hands rose but most stayed sceptical.

 

The teacher gave out a paper. “I need this paper signed by your parents, if you want to join.” The teacher, a middle aged woman, namely Kimura-sensei explained. Shuusei carefully put the sheet into his schoolbag. It would be a challenge to convince his parents to sign it but he’d try his best.

 

“Just out of curiosity,” the teacher continued. “Is there anyone among you, who knows sign language?”

 

Shuusei raised his hand again.

 

“Okay. Then please participate, Shuusei-kun. The headmaster already feared that the deaf children would have to be left out when none of you knew how to communicate. Yes, Takako-chan?”

 

“My granddad taught me a bit of sign language before my deaf grandma passed away. It’s not much I know though…”

 

“But that’s good, so please you need to join as well.”

 

The girl nodded.

 

~~~~~~

 

“No!”

 

“But mom… Kimura-sensei urged me to join!” Shuusei knew it would be problematic to get his mother to sign the paper. “It’s to help disabled children to get in contact with non-disabled children. And they need people who know sign language. Please. I promise it won’t affect my grades. And I’ll be home as soon as we return.”

 

His mother looked at him. Then put her signature on the line. “But… if your grades drop, you will stop! You will not neglect your other duties.”

 

Shuusei nodded. “Of course.” He would never neglect anything.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

So two days later the headmistress, Kimura-sensei and about 12 students hopped onto a bus and went to said school.

 

“Nee, Usui-kun, why did you learn sign language?” Takako asked him. She sat next to him and seemed a bit insecure. She was a quiet kid and didn’t have many friends. She barely said anything in class. He had only talked to her when they had class duty together.

 

“My best friend is deaf.”

  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. He’s a lively guy. He can talk quite a lot, when you let him.” Shuusei smiled. He liked Hotsuma’s energy very much.

 

“Oh, I see. That’s good. My grandma got more and more depressed the less she could hear. Whenever I think of disabled people I feel pity for them.”

  
“I think it’s a difference if you get blind or deaf with age or are a child and deaf and don’t know much of a world with sounds.”

 

The girl thought about Shuusei’s words and nodded. “That’s possible.”

 

Soon after they reached their stop and one of the teachers paid for all of them.

 

It was a small building for a school. It looked old but was renovated not too long ago. Shuusei looked around. An elderly man came towards them and introduced himself as the headmaster. He was in a wheelchair himself.

 

“Welcome, welcome! I’m glad so many of you want to look around and meet new interesting friends. Come. I’ll introduce you to our children. As you can see we are a small school. We have only one class for every year and the classes are small.”

 

“How many pupils are in every class?” The headmistress asked.”

 

“Between 7 and 10 at the moment. We are a school exclusively for children with any kind of disability, physical or mental and each of them has special needs. We can’t afford large classes.”

 

“I see. Well then let’s go meet them”

 

They entered the building and came into a hall where the children were gathered. A few were in a wheelchair; a few had a walking cone for blinds, others seemed quite normal.

 

“Ahiii!!!” A strange call from a voice clearly not practiced caught Shuusei’s attention and as soon as he turned around to see if he recognized it correctly, he spotted his partner running up to him. He grinned when he had to balance the impact of Hotsuma who almost flew into his arms.

 

 _“Shuusei! I didn’t know it was your school!”_ , Hotsuma signed as soon as he had let go of him.  
  
_“And I have hoped it was yours. Good to see you!”_ It was Thursday so they hadn’t seen each other the last 4 days. _“How are you?”_

 

_“Good! You’re here.”_

 

Shuusei grinned and playfully boxed his partner into the stomach who gave away giggling sounds. For ears not used to this Hotsuma’s laugh sounded strange, unclear, but Shuusei liked it very much. He loved hearing all the sounds Hotsuma made.

 

 _“So you two know each other?_ ” The headmaster had noticed the ruckus and smiled gently talking both with his voice and his hands so that Hotsuma could understand as well.

 

 _“Yup! He’s my best friend!_ ” Hotsuma explained proudly.

 

 _“I see.”_ The man smiled gently.

 

Hotsuma decided to stay at Shuusei’s side and not with his own class.

 

“Is this your friend?” Takako asked. She stood near Shuusei the whole time and he nodded.

  
_“Yes. Renjou Hotsuma. Hotsuma, this is Suzuki Takako. A classmate”_ Shuusei explained, translating every spoken word into sign language for Hotsuma to understand. It felt only natural for him to do that whenever he was around Hotsuma.

 

 _“Nice to meet you”_ , Takako signed but it looked more clumsy than Shuusei’s signs.

 

Hotsuma grinned again. _“You know signs as well! Nice to meet you! You’re a friend of Shuusei?”_

 

Takako looked at Shuusei who had to translate. Soetimes Hotsuma’s  hands moved too quickly for someone who only knew some basics. _“I think so?”_ she signed.

 

And Shuusei nodded. Perhaps he could call this girl a friend now, too. They were not very close but he did not dislike her as well.

 

 _“Good.”_ Hotsuma grinned again.

 

But they could not deepen the conservation because Hotsuma’s headmaster gathered everyone’s attention to say a few words about the way he imagined the project to work.

 

Today the pupils would have time to get to know each other. And then the ones who’d decide to stay in the project would come over one or two times a week to help the disabled children with homework or just to play with each other. Shuusei nodded to himself. He wanted to stay in this project. Not only to have more time with his partner. He liked the idea and really wanted to help.

 

When the man had ended, he let the children meet each other.

 

Shuusei looked around. All of the students seemed reluctant to take a step towards each other. Everyone was insecure how the other group would react.

 

 _“Hotsuma? You told me about that girl…_ ” Shuusei started.

  
_“You want to meet her?”_ , Hotsuma asked and Shuusei nodded. Someone had to start the whole meeting-each-other-thing.

 

_“But she is very shy. And I still don’t know what she thinks of me… You know she knows about…”_

 

Shuusei nodded but Hotsuma led him over to a fragile looking girl with long black hair which was bound to a ponytail.

 

“Hi”, Shuusei greeted her and the girl looked at him in confusion.

 

“Hello”, she reluctantly greeted him back.

 

“I’m Shuusei, this is my friend Takako. I think you know Hotsuma.”

 

The girl nodded and sceptically looked at Hotsuma. Did she remember the incident? Or did the “End of the World” erase her memories?

 

“Before the sceptical silence got too deep, Shuusei asked further: “And what’s your name?”

 

“Satomi”, she replied still looking at Hotsuma who didn’t know how to react.

 

 _“Thank you…”_ she finally signed. “ _For… you know…”_

Hotsuma nodded. _“Of course.”_ Satomi shyly smiled and then Hotsuma beamed. The tense atmosphere between them faded and Shuusei did not need to worry about his partner anymore.

 

 _“You know sign language?”_ Shuusei asked both loud and signing.

 

 _“We are strongly encouraged to learn it, so as many of us are able to communicate. It’s a bit hard with deaf and blind kids, but our teachers are strict. Everyone who is able to learn signing should do so”,_ Satomi answered the same way.

 

”May… I ask why you’re in a wheelchair? Sorry if it sounds rude”, Takako asked carefully after a short while of silence, but Satomi smiled.

 

“You’re not.” Satomi smiled kindly. “I… have brittle bone disease. So my bones are very weak and don’t carry my weight without breaking.”

  
“Oh I’m sorry.” Takako looked sad.

 

“Don’t be. I’m fine! Others are worse-off than I am.”

 

Shuusei looked at Hotsuma and the boys went off. They seemed to be excluded of the girls’ talk by now so they could use their time better.

 

When Shuusei looked around he noticed that the shyness in the room was slowly replaced with curiosity After a while all of his schoolmates had found one or two people to talk to and Shuusei and Hotsuma were sitting with three kids who were also deaf and talked about school and their teachers and the differences between their schools. The boy and two girls, all older than Shuusei, have never been to a ‘normal’ school and were curious.

 

So all in all it was a pleasant afternoon and it was decided that Shuusei would definitely join the project and visit once or twice a week.

 

When the teachers gathered everyone at three o’clock, Shuusei noted that Kimura-sensei had gone and some of his schoolmates were nowhere to be seen as well. But he noticed Takako and Satomi were still talking and laughing. And three others also seemed to get along with other guys from Hotsuma’s school as well. He was glad to see that.

 

 _“Hey kids, calm down.”_ The headmaster said. _“I’m happy to see that at least some of you were able to get in touch. We are all just people with our own weaknesses. And we all live in our worlds and barely get in touch with the worlds of other people, especially when they’re different from us. But we can expand our own world by getting in touch with people from a different world. Here are people whose worlds are dark, or doesn’t contain sound, or is tied to wheels so that they can move, or the worlds in their heads look different. And for them it’s hard to live in a world for people who have all their senses and think in another way. Today you tied a bond between these different worlds. And I wish for all of us to expand our worlds by getting to know the other worlds. Thank you for coming, dear guests. I hope to meet some of you again. You are free to go home.”_

 

The children and teachers clapped although not all of the children could make sense of the man’s words. Hotsuma stared at Shuusei in confusion as well but Shuusei was also not completely sure whether he had understood completely. So he just shrugged.

_“Do you have to go home or can we… have some ice cream? There is a shop nearby.”_ Hotsuma asked his partner and Shuusei pressed his lips together.

 

 _“Mom’s waiting and I guess I can’t stay…”_ His headmistress was gathering all her kids and Hotsuma looked sadly at Shuusei.   
  
_“But I hardly had any time with you!”_ he complained and Shuusei smiled sadly. Of course he knew Hotsuma meant time alone. They had been together the whole time. Hotsuma barely dared to use the toilet while Shuusei had been here.   
  
_“We’ll meet on Saturday. I’ll be there at around 10…”_

Hotsuma nodded and hugged his best friend once more. _“See you then”_ , he signed and then Shuusei had to leave.


	5. What a partner is for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zweilts receive a new gift and Reito tries to ease the guilt Shuusei feels about his parents' situation.

 

What a partner is for

 

“Here”, Takehiko said and held out four cell phones, one for each of the Zweilts he and Shuusei’s uncle were supposed to train. Several months have passed by now. Autumn slowly tuned into winter and it grew colder.

 

All four looked amazed when they received one of the devices. They took them and almost instantly started to try how everything worked.

 

“A time may come that you need to contact each other quickly and we think you’re old enough to have one” he continued. The numbers of the others’ phones are already saved as well as Takashiro-sama’s.” Reito explained.

 

Shuusei who had signed everything for his partner grinned and looked at him. _“So now I can contact you directly and don’t have to leave messages through your parents!”_ That made the whole communication thing even easier.

 

Hotsuma grinned as well and typed something on his phone, slowly, but after a while Shuusei’s phone rang and showed a message.

 

“I love this. My parents don’t need to know everything!”

 

Shuusei grinned as he read it and put his phone away. He would try it out at home and give it a less annoying tone.  Hotsuma and the siblings were still playing with the devices and were listening only with one ear about security measurements. They would all have to lock their phones because it may be possible that they would have to store sensible data on the devices. Shuusei was the only one listening, but he was as well a bit distracted by watching Hotsuma who tried to work the device out.

  
“Guys... Now put the things away. We’re here to train!” Reito called everyone back. And Shuusei put his hand on Hotsuma’s arm to get his attention again.

 

Of course this training session did not go as smoothly as the others. They were still kids and distracted by the thoughts of their new presents and after a while the trainers gave up and let them go. The siblings sat down on one bench in the room and Hotsuma and Shuusei on the other. All four playing with their new gifts.

 

“Sometimes I forget that they still are normal children who get excited with toys like this”, Reito said while he watched the four.

 

Takehiko nodded. “We have to take care of people who are reborn so often and who have to protect the world since more than a thousand years that it’s easy to forget that the life that matters to them the most is the one they’re currently living.”

 

Reito gave an approving sound and then went to his nephew and his partner to help them with their phones. Takehiko did the same with the siblings.

 

“How are things at home?” Reito asked Shuusei after most of the technical questions were solved and both phones were locked with a code.

 

Shuusei pressed his lips together. And although his uncle had asked without signing, Shuusei translated and signed his answer for Hotsuma as well. He didn’t have secrets from his partner and he never wanted him to feel left out just because the topic didn’t involve him. But he knew as well that Reito was not very skilful when it came to signing.

 

_“Same as always. They argue a lot when dad’s at home. They started to talk about divorce lately. Mom lets me feel that everything is my fault everyday...”_

 

“Shuusei!” Reito looked at his nephew in shock. This was the first time he had heard about it. “This is not your fault!”

 

_“It is... I should have stayed quiet about that vision... I should have been a better son so that dad would not have...”_

 

“Shuusei! Listen to me.” Reito looked at Hotsuma. He didn’t feel able to tell Shuusei what he wanted to say and including the deaf boy at the same time. So he just signed a variation of “sorry” for Hotsuma. A sign they had agreed to use when someone felt like Reito did right now so that Hotsuma didn’t feel too much left out. Hotsuma nodded and watched as Reito gently put a hand on Shuusei’s shoulder and looked at him intently. “It is not your fault!” he repeated. “No matter what my sister says... She looks for the easiest way to not face her own mistakes. Believe me. If a couple’s relationship is breaking it’s never the kid’s fault.”

 

“I’m not a normal kid. I only cause trouble with my visions”, Shuusei rebutted. He couldn’t believe his uncle’s words.

 

“It’s not your fault your dad decided to be unfaithful to his wife. You didn’t go to him and said he should do it. You didn’t want him to do it. He decided it by himself. It’s not your fault. Of course a Zweilt is not like a normal kid, but believe me you’re enjoyable to be around. I know children who are very exhausting, unlike you.” Reito seemed to try his best not to look at Hotsuma.

 

Shuusei felt small arms wrap around him and his partner’s body pressing to his back and he instantly felt a bit calmer. “But... mom says...”

 

“It’s easy to blame a child. I know it’s hard for her to know that her husband sees someone else, but it’s not right to blame a wonderful boy like you.” Reito gently stroked Shuusei’s hair. _“I’ll take you home today”_ , he promised, now starting to sign again and Shuusei nodded.

_“You want to come with us, Hotsuma?”_

 

The boy nodded behind Shuusei. Of course he would. _“It’s not Shuusei’s fault!”_ Hotsuma signed as good as possible without letting his partner go.

 

 _“That’s what I have just explained to him.”_ Reito signed back and ruffled Hotsuma’s hair.

 

Soon after that the two boys were sitting at the back of Reito’s car who drove them to Shuusei’s home. The boys immediately retreated to Shuusei’s room. Although Hotsuma was curious Shuusei didn’t want to get involved. He just wanted his parents to get along. Or if that wasn’t possible that they didn’t make him feel so bad about everything. He was so sick of feeling like shit.

 

When the boys entered Shuusei’s room and the door was closed behind them Hotsuma dragged Shuusei to his barely used toy cars to play with him. Shuusei was too down and he wanted him to get happier thoughts.

 

They played with the cars until Shuusei stopped and looked up listening to something.

 

 _“What?”_ Hotsuma asked but Shuusei sat stiffly on the ground.

 

 _“They’re arguing...”_ he finally signed to let Hotsuma know what had distracted him.

 

_“Your uncle and your mom?”_

 

Shuusei nodded.

 

 _“About what?”_ Hotsuma looked curious.

 

_“Me... Dad... Mom tells him to keep out of her business. Uncle Reito... I can’t really understand him.”_

 

_“Then let’s go eavesdrop! You can tell me then!”_

 

 _“We should not get involved... I... don’t want to hear it,”_ Shuusei explained. It hurt enough already.

 

Hotsuma nodded. If Shuusei really didn’t want to, he would try not to be so curious although it was hard. He hated the feeling of being left out when it was not necessary to not include him. So he didn’t mind eavesdropping to geht the information he needed. But Shuusei was different.

During the next few minutes Shuusei grew even quieter the longer the argument between his mom and her brother continued and soon Hotsuma was close to him and hugged him to comfort him.

 

Only after it got quiet again downstairs Shuusei sat up again and looked at his partner.

 

 _“They’ve stopped,”_ he explained.

 _  
“How did it end?”_ Hotsuma asked shortly letting go of Shuusei to sign more clearly.

 

 _“I... don’t know whether they will talk again soon...”_ Shuusei sighed. _“They’re very upset.”_

 

After another half an hour Reito knocked and found them playing with their cars but not very enthusiastically. Shuusei had turned on some music to distract himself when his uncle sat down next to him.

 

 _“I have good news for you, Shuusei. You’re no longer grounded. I could get her to at least give you that bit of more freedom.”_ Shuusei was a bit surprised that Reito was signing everything but he guessed his uncle considered this information interesting for Hotsuma as well.

 

Shuusei looked up. _“You didn’t have to do it... I don’t also want to destroy your bond with your sister. I heard you arguing.”_

 

 _“Shuusei... You! don’t destroy anything. It was my decision to talk to her.”_ The man said and signed.

 

_“But without me there wouldn’t even be the need to...to...”_

 

Reito closed his eyes. This was the same discussion they had earlier. And it would be hard to convince him, that his mere existence did not cause all the problems in the world.

He shook his head and again signed to Hotsuma the usual apology for not signing.

“No, Shuusei, please stop thinking this way. You are not responsible for other people’s decisions. You’re responsible for what you want to do. And you usually decide to be a kind boy and do your best to not cause trouble. How others react towards you is out of your control. I can only decide what I do. You can only decide what you do and Hotsuma only decides to stay with you. You can’t control the world. You can’t tell your partner to stay away from you, because he won’t listen and only stick to you more than now.” He gently smiled at Hotsuma who had again sat down next to Shuusei and held his hand. “And you can’t change your parents’ way of dealing with their problems. You can only be yourself and do your best.” The man shortly put his hand on Shusei’s shoulder.

 

“Try to remember that. Every person can only influence a small part of their surroundings.”

 

Shuusei thought of these words. Then he nodded slowly.

 

_“Good. Now try to smile again. Everything will get better at last! And if everything fails, you have someone at your side who will go to hell for you.”_

 

Reito smiled at Hotsuma again, who nodded and signed: _“I’m at your side. That’s what a partner is for right?”_

 

A tiny smile appeared on Shuusei’s face and he nodded. He was blessed that he had a partner like Hotsuma.

 

 _“I’ll go home now. Hotsuma I guess I should bring you home, as well.”_ Reito signed towards the clingy boy.

 

 _“I don’t wanna go!”_ Despite seeing that Shuusei was a bit more relaxed, Hotsuma knew Shuusei was still upset and he didn’t want to leave his side.

 

 _“Your parents are waiting.”_ Perhaps this argument would be able to convince Hotsuma to be reasonable.

 

 _“Dad’s home?”_ Hotsuma looked up. _“I thought he would be away till Monday.”_

 

_“He returned earlier. I just phoned your parents to tell them where you are.”_

 

 _“Then you should go. You don’t see your dad too often,”_ Shuusei signed. Hotsumas father worked for a big company and had to spend much time in other cities.

 

_“Will you come over tomorrow? When you’re not longer grounded we can meet more often! And have some ice cream after school!”_

 

 _“It’s winter,”_ Reito reminded the boy.

 

_“And? I can always eat Ice cream!”_

 

Shuusei chuckled. His partner was too cute. _“Let’s ask mom if I can visit you tomorrow and then you should go home.”_


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break for our boys.

Winter Wonderland

 

This winter turned out to become frosty. It was only mid-December and freezing cold outside when the masters called all the Zweilts together in the gardens of the Tasogarekan next to a frozen pond. They would hold that day’s training session here. Even Yuki was present.  Everyone wore warm winter clothes, scarves and gloves.

It hardly happened that they gathered everyone, also because they knew of the conflicts between Hotsuma and Kuroto. Even in this life where they were unable to properly communicate because Kuroto refused to learn sign language the air sizzled with tension whenever they were in the same room.

 

Even now they shot challenging glances at each other and everyone was glad their partners were close to keep them from fighting.

 

“Today we will look at your body control and train your balance. But since the year’s almost over we thought of a fun way to do so.” Kuroto’s and Senshirou’s trainer, an older man called Shinmei Genta, explained. “Last week we asked you for your size of shoes. And now we have another gift for you.”

 

Takehiko and Reito appeared carrying a plastic box together and when they reached the group the children spotted ice skates inside it. “We’re skating?” Touko’s eyes started to sparkle and Tsukumo smiled.

 

“Yes.” Takehiko confirmed and handed a pair of skates to Kuroto.

 

Soon after everyone had put on their skates and looked over the shiny frozen lake. It wasn’t perfect anymore: Someone had been on the ice before them; perhaps to check if it would hold.

 

“Okay guys. Since it’s the first time for all of you, just try to stay on your feet,” Takehiko grinned. “Have fun!”

 

“Takehiko...” Genta called the younger man to his side and they seemed to have a serious conversation about the purpose of the training sessions but the children didn’t care. Reito had also put on his skates and looked after the seven kids. And he immediately noted huge differences in the children’s skill level. Kuroto was very quick in learning how to balance on a slim piece of steel, but that could be expected from “God’s legs”.

 

“Look, what I can do!” Touko squealed while she tried to skate on one leg. And after 5 seconds she fell onto the ice. Tsukumo was immediately at her side to help her up but he was not used to skating either so soon after both of them lay on the ice giggling. Reito came to them to help them back to their feet.

 

But as soon as they stood they were off again. Reito smiled and looked at Yuki who looked a bit shaky but next to him was Luka (without skates) and helped him.

When he looked at the last Zweilt pair he frowned. Hotsuma held himself on his feet by clinging to Shuusei’s hips who tried his best not to fall. Reito sighed and skated over to them to help them.

 

He held his hand out for Hotsuma to give him something more secure for support but the boy refused and turned away from the man.

 

 _“I want to help you...”_ Reito signed when he skated to Hotsuma’s field of vision, but the boy turned away a bit too quickly so that Shuusei lost his still poor balance and both boys landed on the ice.

 

When they had sat up and untangled their limbs Shuusei started to sign to Hotsuma with a security and speed Reito was unable to understand.  Shuusei didn’t seem too happy about this situation either, so soon after Hotsuma nodded and looked to Reito to let him help him back to his feet.

 

 _“I’ll skate a bit by myself and when I can keep on my legs you can hold on me as much as you want.”_ Shuusei promised his partner with a warm smile.

 

Hotsuma wasn’t happy about it but he couldn’t help it. So he held on to Reito’s hand while Shuusei took a few careful steps.

 

Now Takehiko and Genta appeared on the ice as well and took care of the other two Zweilt Pairs.

 

It didn’t take too long until all of the children were skating without a helping hand and soon started to think of games they could play on the ice. Everyone but Hotsuma. He had difficulties with keeping his balance and even after everyone had started playing he often lost his balance and couldn’t participate. He looked so frustrated that he was unable to do, what the others did so easily.

And Kuroto had too much fun with skating in front of Hotsuma’s eyes to show off. Reito could feel how strong the boy’s angry grip was on his hand.

 

Luckily Shuusei returned to his partner’s side and signed: _“You can do it, Hotsuma. Believe in yourself.”_ Then he took Hotsuma’s other hand to support him. He had read that deaf people often had problems with their balance so of course ice skating was very difficult for him. But Shuusei wanted to encourage his partner and so he and Reito tried his best to keep the boy on his feet without letting him fall too often.

 

 _“If you wanna play with the others, you can go...”_ Hotsuma signed, when they had a break and each of the kids had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

 

Shuusei shook his head. _“You need me, so I’m at your side. I care about you more than the others.”_

 

 _“Hotsuma-kun, you do great! Next time we can all play together.”_ Yuki had joined them and smiled at the frustrated boy.

 

_“I suck...”_

  
_“No... you don’t. You just need more time. But you have other talents! Look, you’re good at maths, you are one of the strongest of the Zweilts... So please, don’t tell yourself you’re bad!”_ Yuki couldn’t tolerate any of his friends to diminish themselves.

 

Hotsuma grumbled a bit and took a sip of his chocolate. He couldn’t deal with being praised by others, and his relation to “God’s Light” was still a bit difficult, although the blonde boy did not repel him.

 

After the break the kids returned to the ice and continued their games. Shuusei and Hotsuma stayed out of their way so that they could practise Hotsuma’s skating ability at peace.

 

It already grew dark when they were called off the ice.

Hotsuma had already gotten off and changed into his shoes and sat at the side of the pond and watched the others. He had enough of skating for today and had emptied the hot chocolate while he watched his partner and the others play. It had been a discussion until Shuusei had joined the others.

But Shuusei was the first to leave the ice and was quickly at Hotsuma’s side.

 

When they entered the mansion all the kids were glad to be inside again. And soon after, everyone had a blanket around their shoulders and they were sitting and lying in front of the fireplace to warm up. They all were pleasantly quiet due to their exhaustion. And it was decided that the kids would stay here overnight.

 

After dinner they all went to bed without much protest because they were simply tired.

 

Shuusei was not so unhappy about staying, when he climbed into his much too large bed. At least he would not hear his parents scream at each other tonight. Nevertheless he had difficulties to fall asleep. His thoughts went to Hotsuma and his problems on the ice. He didn’t want his partner to feel left out... And he knew Hotsuma felt like that. He had wanted to join their games.

Shuusei sighed and got up. He felt the need to be at his partner’s side, so he left the room and crossed the hallway to the room assigned to Hotsuma. He opened the door and entered, knowing too well that knocking would be useless.

 

The curtains were drawn back and the light of a full moon poured into the room telling Shuusei two things: His partner was in his bed and he had not bothered to pick up the day’s clothes after him. Shuusei sighed quietly, picked everything up and put it on the couch. He couldn’t stand chaos especially these little things which needed less than a minute to be put away.

 

When he heard rustling of bed sheets he looked over and saw that Hotsuma had sat up and sleepily stared at him, trying to process what was happening.

 

Shuusei quietly walked over to the bed and looked into the tired but curious eyes of his partner.

 

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Hotsuma asked and his movements clearly spoke of how sleepy he was. Everyone who said deaf people could not convey feelings with their signing was obviously lying.

 

 _“I... Can I sleep here?”_ he asked shyly unsure whether or not he was welcome in Hotsuma’s bed.

But the boy instantly slipped over to the wall so that Shuusei had enough space next to him without even asking a question about his reasons.

 

_“Shuusei? Can we go skating again tomorrow?”_

  
Shuusei was surprised and asked himself whether he had recognized the gestures correctly in the twilight.

 

_“You...”_

 

 _“I can’t stay so much behind that black bean! I have to be able to skate.”_ Hotsuma signed decisively. _“And... I don’t want to watch you all having fun...”_

 

 _“I’m sorry... I should have stayed with you instead of playing with the others...”_ Shuusei felt bad about leaving his partner alone even though Hotsuma had insisted on him playing with the others.

 

And now he again shook his head. _“You have your own life as well, I’m glad when you do things with the others as well. And I could watch you. So it wasn’t so bad.”_

 

Shuusei smiled. He was always fascinated by how open his partner could express his emotions. And he was a bit envious as well. _“Okay then we’ll go skating after breakfast”_ , he signed and snuggled up to his partner’s side. Soon he could feel how Hotsuma put his arm around him and soon after both boys were fast asleep and were able to completely relax just because the other was around.

 

The next morning he woke up because someone shook his shoulders. He was confused, usually he woke up by himself quite early and it wasn’t necessary to wake him up. When he opened his eyes drowsily he noticed that it was still dark. The person waking him sat on the bed next to him and was his dear partner.

 

 _“Shuusei! We wanna go skating!”_ Hotsuma signed excitedly. Shuusei yawned. It was usually him who had to wake his partner whenever they stayed here. But today Hotsuma was too excited to start his day.

 

“I thought after breakfast...” Shuusei mumbled and almost forgot to sign. This was too early even for him.

 

_“I wanna go now! Come oooon!”_

 

Shuusei sighed and sat up. He was awake now so he could as well get up and fulfil his partner’s wish. He nodded and left Hotsuma’s room with a yawn to get dressed in fresh, warm clothes since they wanted to go outside even before breakfast.

 

Hotsuma entered the room when Shuusei pulled his sweater over his head.

 

 _“You ready?”_ Hotsuma signed. He looked almost ready. It was adorable how excited he was and Shuusei smiled. And once more he wished he would be able to show his feelings so openly.

 

Shuusei nodded and left the room. On their way they met Tachibana and told them they’d be on the lake. Then they put on their jackets, got their new skates and left the house through the back entrance. It didn’t take too long until they changed into their skates and stood on the ice again, Shuusei held Hotsuma’s hand to keep him on his feet. It was hard and they often fell, but Hotsuma had fun nevertheless and slowly he got better. Shuusei never left his partner’s side and always had an eye on him. He didn’t want Hotsuma to hurt himself more than a few bruises.

 

They were still on the ice when Takehiko appeared and watched them with crossed arms. The sun had risen and it promised to be another clear, cold day. But the boys seemed to have fun. Hotsuma’s skating skills had improved and he didn’t cling to his partner anymore. Nevertheless he was still far from developing some kind of elegance, but Takehiko was very content with what he saw. He and Reito had feared Hotsuma would lose interest in the sport because of his handicap, but luckily they were proved wrong. Skating was the ideal chance for the deaf boy to train his balance and erase one of the weaknesses that were linked to his disability.

 

“Hey, boys! Are you coming? Breakfast’s ready!” He called them and suddenly Shuusei turned around and lost his balance. He gripped the next thing he could reach. That was Hotsumas arm, so both boys tumbled over and landed on the ice.

 

“What was that?” Takehiko looked sceptically as he stepped on the ice to help them up.

 

“You startled me ...” Shuusei complained, when he was back on his feet and looked out for Hotsuma. _“Are you okay?”_ he asked. _“I’m sorry.”_

 

 _“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m used to getting bruises,”_ Hotsuma signed with a grin.

  
_“Okay. Then are you coming? Breakfast is ready.”_ Takehiko looked at them sternly.

 

 _“But I still wanna skate...”_ Hotsuma complained.

 

_“You need to eat. You can go skating this afternoon again.”_

 

_“Why not after breakfast?”_

 

_“Because then we will continue with our regular training schedule.”_

 

 _“I don’t wanna...”_ The pout on Hotsumas face was almost adorable. But Shuusei put his hand on his partners arm to get his attention.

 

_“Let’s do what he says or else they will cut our skating session later...”_

 

They left the ice and changed shoes again, although Hotsuma was still pouting.

 

_“Shuusei is right. And perhaps the others will join you later and you can all play together. You have improved a lot, my dear Hotsuma.”_

 

The boy’s face lit up when he saw his master’s praise and the pride in his eyes.


	7. Breaking Point I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuusei's point of completely breaking down and the reason for him to move to the Tasogarekan at the tender age of almost nine years, before his basic training of his Zweilt skills is finished.

Breaking Point I

 

 

“We’re getting divorced.”

 

Shuusei gulped. And then he nodded. He had known. That word had been in the air for a while now. And if he was honest he had already waited for this sentence.

 

“I’m sorry...” Of course he was. If he hadn’t been his dad would not even have considered getting another woman.

 

“You better be!” His mother said coldly. “It’s all your fault.”

 

“I know”, he agreed quietly and looked to the floor. He didn’t like it but for him it was a fact. Everything was his fault and even his uncle’s kind words could not change it. 

 

“And... Where am I going?” he asked then very hesitantly; unsure whether it was the time to talk about him. Or would he be too selfish now?  He had heard his parents arguing about that topic as well. As far as he had heard, none of them wanted their son to live with them. His mother said he caused too much trouble and she needed some time offto keep her sanity so his dad would have to take him. And she wanted to move back to the countryside to live with her parents who weren’t getting younger. His father said he didn’t have the time to look after the kid so his mom would have to take him.

 

“You? You’ll move to the Tasogarekan. Be happy about it, you selfish brat!”

 

Shuusei gulped. So neither his dad nor his mom cared about him anymore. He had prepared himself for that truth but it still hurt. Was he really such a bad person? Was he really that selfish? He didn’t want to cause trouble. Really. But somehow he had managed to destroy his parents’ relationship. He didn’t deserve a reward in the form of living at a nice place, right?

 

“You’ll start to pack your things this weekend. Next weekend you will move. This house will be sold.”

 

Shuusei nodded. He felt so numb inside. So the life he was used to would end soon.

He went to his room, took his phone, opened a new message and wrote to his partner that he would come over. He really needed to see him now and it was not too late.

 

“I’m at Hotsuma’s”, he told his mom who was preparing dinner and was out of the house before she could say a word.

 

It took him almost an hour to visit Hotsuma when he was on his own. The only pro he could see in moving to the Tasogarekan was that it was closer to his partner’s home.

 

When he reached his destination the door was opened before he could even ring the bell.

 

_“What happened?”_ Hotsuma signed and let his partner in.

 

Shuusei took off his shoes and jacket and then turned to his partner to hug him tightly. He needed his warmth right now. And the knowledge that Hotsuma would never throw him away like his parents just did.

 

Hotsuma just stood there and held Shuusei in his arms. He wanted to know what happened, he really did, but he had to be patient.

 

When Shuusei hesitantly separated from his partner he noticed his mother in the doorway.   
  
_“Shuusei-kun. That’s a surprise. Do you want to stay for dinner?”_ the woman asked as always in the presence of her son verbally and signing.

 

Shuusei shortly thought about that offer. His mom would be mad. But did it matter? He wouldn’t even live with them in two weeks. And they couldn’t do more than ground him for that time... So he nodded. “ _Thank you, Renjou-san”_ he bowed politely to the woman who laughed and ruffled through his hair. _“You’re always welcome here. But what happened? You look terrible...”_

 

Hotsuma’s mom led them inside to the living room where the two boys climbed on the couch, Hotsuma refusing to leave his partner’s side. He had the strong desire to be close to him, to comfort him during his struggle.

 

_“My parents will get divorced... And I will move to the Tasogarekan...”_ he explained sadly.

 

“Because you want to, or...” Shuusei looked at his partner’s mother.

 

_“Because they don’t want me.”_ Shuusei felt his partner’s arms around him and leaned into the touch. It was really nice to have someone so close.

 

_“I’m here. I’ll always want you... although it’s not much_...” Hotsuma clumsily signed so that Shuusei almost didn’t get what he meant. Some of the signs were almost impossible to make while hugging another person and not wanting to let go.

 

Shuusei smiled weakly. _“Thank you for being here.”_

 

_“When will you move? Perhaps we can convince one of them?”_ Hotsuma’s mother asked.

 

But Shuusei just shook his head. _“In two weeks. Mom will probably leave Tokyo and as a Zweilt I have to stay. Dad’s too busy... I guess it’s the best that I move...”_ Nevertheless it hurt to be abandoned.

 

Hotsuma’s mom stood up and gently stoked Shuusei’s hair. “You’re welcome here,” she promised. The boy nodded and closed his eyes while sill feeling the relentless warmth of his partner who still held him close.

 

_“Come on... you two should go play. That will divert you a bit. What do you two think of Shabushabu for dinner?”_

 

Shuusei could literally feel how Hotsuma behind him started to grin in anticipation.

 

_“Sounds good,”_ he replied. He really didn’t care but he didn’t want to spoil his partner’s joy.

_“Good. Do your parents know you’re here?”_

 

_“I told mom.”_ Shuusei nodded.

 

“Good. Then I’ll prepare dinner and you do something nice.”

 

_Hotsuma grinned again and jumped up. “What d’you wanna do? Play station? Or... we’ve played a nice game at school. One explains a word and the other has to guess. Or anything else?”_

 

Shuusei looked at his partner and managed another smile. His bright smile alone made him feel so much better _. “The second one,”_ he decided. He didn’t want to sit in front of a TV right now.

 

Soon after the two boys were in Hotsuma’s room and started to play. At first Shuusei was reluctant but soon the game got most of his attention. They started with explaining things they could see but slowly got more and more creative and the game got funnier so that soon he could hear his partner laugh again and Shuusei really loved that sound. And it brightened his own mood a bit.

 

They were interrupted when the door opened and Hotsuma’s father looked inside.

_“It’s good to see you two are having fun.”_ He signed and a few seconds later he had his son jumping into his arms. Shuusei smiled sadly. He envied his partner a bit for his happy family life. Of course Hotsuma knew as well what a broken family felt like. In former lives he as well had had severe problems with his parents. So Shuusei should be happy but somehow today...

 

He couldn’t dwell on these thoughts because soon he felt the large hands of Hotsuma’s dad ruffle through his hair.

 

“Everything will work out and you can visit us anytime. It's scary I understand, but you're not alone,” the man stated, this time without signing because of his son blocking one of his arms and then lifted Shuusei up on his other arm.

It felt weird and Shuusei didn’t know what to do, but somehow... it was nice.

 

They were carried to the bathroom where they had to wash their hands and then went to the living room where Hotsuma’s mom was already setting the table. She asked the boys to help her with all the stuff they could boil in the pot of broth which was already placed on the table on a camping stove. Hotsuma wanted to protest. He hated doing his chores. His mom could do it very well herself! But before he could start to sign his protest, Shuusei quietly nodded and went to the kitchen to get the prepared stuff and so Hotsuma didn’t have a choice but to help. He couldn’t protest when his partner didn’t consider the demand too much, right?

So he followed Shuusei and carried the bowls filled with different foods to the living room one after the next.

Hotsuma’s parents looked at each other sharing a look that clearly spoke of their loss of understanding for Shuuseis parents who didn’t want such a kind-hearted son who was so willing to help in the household.

 

_“Shuusei-kun, we’ll help you moving.”_ Mr. Renjou promised while they were eating. _“And you can come over whenever you want.”_

 

Hotsuma nodded strongly _. “And you can stay over as often as you want to, right?”_ He looked at his parents pleadingly.

 

_“Only on the weekends when you don’t have to stay at the Tasogarekan or during your holidays from school.”_ Hotsuma’s mother said. _“Not when you have to go to school the next day.”_

  
Hotsuma pouted. _“But...”_

 

But Shuusei grabbed his hand and shook his head _. “I’ll gladly come over often and when we have free days I’d love to stay over. But I guess it’s a bit far from here to my school.”_ Hotsuma looked at his friend but then nodded. This seemed to be an acceptable reason for him.

 

And soon after Hotsuma decided that he was full and leaned onto Shuusei’s shoulder. _“Eat a bit more!”_ He demanded with fierce movements of his hands. _“You have barely touched your food.”_

 

Shuusei sighed, but obliged and took another stripe of thinly cut meat to put it in the pot and after a short while ate it although he didn’t feel any sort of appetite. But he didn’t want Hotsuma to worry about him. So he tried to eat a bit more and only after his partner seemed content he stopped with his meal.

 A bit later the boys helped with filling the dishwasher and then returned to Hotsuma’s room.

 

But they didn’t have much time left until Hotsuma’s dad appeared to take Shuusei home. The next day was a school day after all. Hotsuma wanted to come along as well. He didn’t want to leave his sad partner sooner than necessary and so his dad nodded.

 

And when they arrived at the Usui’s house, the boys went straight to Shuusei’s room while Hotsuma’s father wanted a word with Shuusei’s parents to try to calm them down and prevent Shuusei from being punished for his desire to see his partner in this situation that so visibly hurt him so much.


	8. Start of a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuusei's moving to the Tasogarekan as the first of the Zweilts to live with Yuki.

Start of a new life

 

Shuusei was completely left alone with his own stuff when it came to packing. His parents were occupied with fighting about who could keep which part of the household.

It was only thanks to Hotsuma’s parents that he somehow managed to get everything he needed packed. Hotsuma’s dad had some serious talks with Shuusei’s parents. It was completely irresponsible to let a barely eight years old boy manage to organize boxes or suitcases and sort through his belongings to decide what he would take with him and what could be thrown away. Of course this was not Shuusei’s first life, and yes, he remembered much of the happenings of his former lives but he was still no more than a little boy, no matter how much he remembered, no matter how skilled he was in fighting or how much stronger he was than his classmates simply because he was a Zweilt.

 

So he had the help of his partner, his partner’s family and even Yuki with getting everything packed and sorted out. It were even Hotsuma’s parents who had to transport Shuusei’s boxes to the Tasogarekan.

 

 _“My parents have never been here...”_ Shuusei mused quietly when the three boys had just carried one box of Shuusei’s belongings to his room and put it down. _“They were never interested in me... Or what I’m doing as long as I just didn’t cause trouble...”_

Hotsuma looked at him and then came to him to hug him tightly. He didn’t want his partner to feel so down but he didn’t know what else he could do to cheer him up. Yuki looked at them helplessly. The two younger boys completely understood that Shuusei’s situation was harsh. They couldn’t understand why Shuusei’s parents seemed to throw him away so easily.

 

“Shuusei-kun...” But for now he couldn’t do anything for his friend but leave him with his partner.

 

“I’m sorry... I... I don’t know... Thanks for being here, Yuki.” He smiled at God’s Light, but didn’t let go of his partner.

 

“Of course. If I can help you...”

 

Shuusei thought a few seconds but then shook his head. “Not right now. Thank you.”

 

 

Yuki nodded. But when he looked at the two he decided to leave them alone for a while, ready to help whenever he was able to do something. But right now Shuusei needed his partner, not him.

 

Hotsuma brushed his fingers through Shuusei’s silken hair. He loved him, his caring, wonderful partner who just wanted to be loved by his parents.

Shuusei closed his eyes and held Hotsuma tightly in his arms as well. He was so glad to have him. And he never wanted to lose this one person. “As long as you’re at my side, I can survive,” he said, knowing Hotsuma couldn’t understand him.

 

But they didn’t get the chance to cuddle long because Hotsuma’s parents appeared with more of Shuusei’s stuff.

  
_“There are two boxes left. Do you want to take one?”_ Hotsuma’s dad asked the boys and Shuusei nodded. He didn’t want his partner’s parents to do everything he was supposed to do, so he let go of Hotsuma and went to the car accompanied by him so that they could get another box to the room. Yuki seemed to have waited somewhere because he was now back again to help them. When the car was empty Mr Renjou looked at the boys. _“Do you want to say goodbye to your parents?”_ he asked Shuusei who thought about it, but then nodded.

 

So they drove back to Shuusei’s old house, where everything was empty by now, vanished into the moving vans. But now only one was left. His father seemed to have gone already. Left to live with his new woman.

 

“What do you want?” His mother who had been about to leave as well asked when she noticed him coming towards her. “Your room is empty, I’ve checked it.”

 

“I... wanted to say goodbye...” Shuusei said quietly, looking up to his mother who just looked down on him coolly.

 

“Okay then. Goodbye. Have a good life.” His mother said without much emotion. “I just hope you don’t cause the poor steward too much trouble.” Without any further reaction she turned around to get into the last waiting van. Shuusei felt tears burning in his eyes. That was it? That was how he was left by his parents? He felt the smaller hand of his partner in his. Of course Hotsuma had come along. He hadn’t understood what Shuusei’s mother had said but he had seen that it had been a very cold farewell and that his partner was shocked about the lack of care his mother showed toward him.

 

They were reminded that they were standing in the middle of the street by Hotsuma’s mother who gently pushed the boys towards the car. _“Let’s go back to the Tasogarekan. You two need to rest”_ , she signed when both boys were in the car.

  
_“May I stay over tonight?”_ Hotsuma asked. It was not planned for this weekend because the usual training schedule was disrupted by Shuusei moving, but Hotsuma wanted to stay at his partner’s side.

 

Mr and Mrs Renjou looked at each other over the car’s roof but then both gave their approval. Then they went back to the place Shuusei would have to call his home. And now he was properly greeted by Yuki who also seemed to care about him. Even his uncle was there now.

  
“You should have told me that you would bring your things over so early. I wanted to help, too,” Reito said.

 

“You could have asked your sister when she wanted the house to be empty.” Shuusei replied distanced. Perhaps he shouldn’t be this cold but he was still emotionally hurt.

 

Reito got the hint and knelt down in front of the boy.

“I’m sorry. But I really want to help you. I don’t approve of your mom’s actions.”

 

Shuusei pressed his lips together. Perhaps he didn’t deserve better. Perhaps by living here he got more than he deserved. He didn’t know what to say or to feel. The only thing that kept him a bit grounded was his partner’s hand which held his although he again didn’t understand the conversation.

 

“Shuusei?”

 

He looked up when Hotsuma’s mother talked to him. _“Do you want to spend New Years’ with us?”_ she asked both talking and signing for her son to get it as well.

 

“What?”

 

_“Do you want to spend New Years’ with us? We would be happy to have you around.”_

 

“Hey I wanted to spend that day with my nephew!” Reito protested. Shuusei looked from one adult to the other. Right at this moment he couldn’t understand why anyone besides Hotsuma would even want to spend time with him. And now there were even three other people, adults even, who wanted him to spend New Years’ with them. And he felt unable to cope with this situation.

 

Hotsuma’s mother seemed to see his struggles and so she proposed: _“Why don’t you let him stay with us and pick the boys up on the 1 st and go to the temple with them?”_

 

Reito thought about it and then he nodded. _“What do you think?”_ he asked the two boys who looked at each other.

 

Then Hotsuma grinned. _“Yes, let’s do this!”_ he signed after he head let go of his partner’s hand. And so it was decided. _“See, you are not alone! There are still many people here who like you.”_ Hotsuma grinned at his partner although Shuusei couldn’t return this right away.

 

 _“I’ll go to my room,”_ he announced and left everyone behind.

 

Hotsuma stared behind him.

 

 _“Have I said something wrong?”_ the blond boy asked looking after his partner’s retreating figure.

 

His mother embraced him shortly before she let go of him and explained: _“No. I guess this is just a bit much for him. It’s hard for him. Go after him and keep him company. He needs you now.”_

 

Hotsuma nodded and went after Shuusei who had just started unpacking the boxes in his room.

 

 _“Don’t you wanna rest?”_ Hotsuma asked when he was beside his partner.

 

Shuusei shook his head. _“I don’t want to think. And if I rested I’d think too much.”_

 

Hotsuma nodded. _“I want to help you.”_ He said and looked at Shuusei questioning if he would be okay with this.

 

Shuusei thought a bit. Then he pointed to the box with the word “books” written on. _“Would you sort the books into the shelf over there?”_ he asked.

 

Hotsuma nodded. _“How do you want to sort them?”_ he asked, knowing too well that Shuusei was a person who liked his room to be tidy and his stuff in some kind of order.  


_“I don’t care. Find a way.”_ Shuusei said and went on with filling his wardrobe. They didn’t talk while they worked but at one point Shuusei put a CD in the old player in his room so that the silence was not too heavy. At one point Hotsuma’s parents looked inside to ask if they could help the boys unpacking but now they managed alone so Hotsuma’s parents left them alone not without telling Hotsuma when he had to be home the next day.

 

When he was finished with his clothes he looked over to his partner who seemed to be fully concentrated on his task to sort Shuusei’s books and took good care about which book he put next to which book and a small smile crept on Shuusei’s lips. It was adorable how much care Hotsuma put into his task and Shuusei swore to himself that he would keep Hotsuma’s order as long as he would keep these books.

 

But then Shuusei turned to the next box to find a new place for all of his stuff for school. Thank god he had a large desk so that everything fit into it and he even had space left for other useful things.

 

They were not yet finished when Reito called them to dinner.

 

 _“Do you feel ready for training tomorrow?”_ Reito asked the bys.

 

Hotsuma shrugged and looked at Shuusei.

 

_“Yes. It will work out. I don’t want to sit around and think.”_

 

Reito nodded. _“So we will pull it through,”_ he said and Shuusei approved.  
  
“Good.” Reito ruffled through his nephew’s hair who protested.

 

Then they entered the dining room and Hotsuma’ eyes widened. The table was full of food and the chef looked at Shuusei.

 

“I know it’s no happy welcome for you, Shuusei-kun, but nevertheless I wanted to prepare a great meal for tonight. A full stomach also kills dark thoughts!” The chef said and Shuusei smiled very weakly. He was not too hungry but it looked indeed delicious.

 _“Come on Shuusei!”_ Hotsuma pulled his partner to the table where Yuki and Luka were already sitting on their places and were now joined by the other inhabitants of the house who did their best to distract Shuusei from his dark thoughts so that the boy indeed felt a bit better when he crawled into his bed which was already occupied by Hotsuma who refused to sleep in his own room now that Shuusei wasn’t feeling well. And Shuusei was once more happy that he had his partner at his side. He hugged Hotsuma and fell asleep faster than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished it!! Took me long enough. I'm sorry. Somehow this part doesn't write itself well x.x


	9. Happy Birthday Shuusei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuusei's 8th birthday

Happy Birthday, Shuusei

 

 

New Years’ went by peacefully but Shuusei still felt out of place. He needed more time to get used to his new life, but the people around him tried their best to help him. Sometimes it even seemed too much to him. During the holidays Hotsuma spent much time at the Tasogarekan not only because of their training but also to not leave him alone. They spent much time with their skates on the sea even more than any of the other Zweilt pairs. What had started as balance training had quickly turned into a hobby for them and they had fun playing some kind of improvised ice hockey and tried out new moves, like skating backwards, pirouettes and simple jumps. Hotsuma of course still needed more time to learn a new trick than Shuusei but he had fun on the ice and that was what counted.

 

After the few free days at the beginning of the new year Shuusei started to visit Hotsuma’s school quite often: Either to help the students there or just to pick Hotsuma up and spend time with him. He didn’t want to be alone so he was often found in his partner’s companionship and at home he spent much time with Yuki and Sodom.

He was often asked what he wanted to do for his birthday, but he just said he didn’t want to celebrate. He just wanted to spend that day with Hotsuma and that was it. He didn’t want Hotsuma’s parents to organize a party nor the steward of the Tasogarekan. Reito didn’t want to let this count and invited him and the Zweilts for dinner in a restaurant not too far away from the Tasogarekan no matter how much Shuusei protested. It was just dinner and no big event and just people he liked. Shuusei was far from overjoyed but if that would be the only thing he would be able to tolerate it.

 

He wasn’t left as alone as he wanted to that January 5th. Of course his class sang for him. And he got presents from some of his classmates. And he emphasized once more that yes, he really didn’t celebrate in any way this year and no, he didn’t just forget to invite his classmates.

 

After school he once more went over to Hotsuma’s school and was accompanied by Takako this time.

When they arrived at the school they were immediately greeted by Hotsuma who hugged his partner tightly and grinned at him cheerfully.

_“Happy Birthday! I want this year to be a good year! So you can become even stronger and smile again!”_ he signed.

 

Shuusei closed his eyes and perhaps the fleeting impression of a smile appeared on his lips because of Hotsuma’s sincere words. But it could have also been imagination. Nevertheless he felt warm on the inside. Hotsuma didn’t seem to need his voice alone to use his Ability. What he signed also sometimes held some power.

 

 _“Thank you,”_ he signed and ruffled through is partner’s hair.

 

Hotsuma also greeted Takako and the three of them went into the building. It was still very cold outside and no one wanted to stay there longer than necessary – except when they were skating of course.

 

Inside Hotsuma led the guests to his classroom where Shuusei didn't only find the pupils he regularly helped but also a colourful cake.

 

 _"I know you don't wanna celebrate,"_ Hotsuma signed immediately when he noted Shuusei’s frowning, _"but I don't want you to feel sad today. So I asked mom to make you a bright colourful cake to brighten up your days a bit more.”_

 

Shuusei looked at his partner, not knowing what he should say. This was too much, really! But Hotsuma grinned at him. _"You don't have to say anything. Just have a piece of cake."_

 

Shuusei still didn’t know what to think about it. He didn’t want this day to be special. He didn’t feel like he deserved something like this right now and he didn’t want to deal with many other people.

But of course the other students in the room also congratulated him and when he had his first piece of cake which was cut by Hotsuma’s class teacher, the others got one as well.

And he got another present from Takako and her friend Satomi: A bouquet of beautifully crafted origami flowers.

“We didn’t want to make you anything big but we want to remind you that you have friends who think of you,” Satomi said and smiled gently. Shuusei nodded and thanked the girls. This was so sweet of them although he still didn’t want anything.

 

Hotsuma stayed at his side the whole time for which he was thankful. He didn’t want to be alone but he also didn’t want to deal with many people. But so this afternoon was bearable. When everyone had finished their piece of cake and didn’t want any more, they packed everything together and left. Thankfully everyone here knew he was not feeling well lately and besides this little coming together respected his wish of no big celebration.

When everyone had gone home Hotsuma packed the rest of the cake to leave with Shuusei. Takako and Satomi accompanied them to the train station.

When they arrived at Hotsuma’s they retreated to his room to do their homework and then play a video game until it was time to leave for the restaurant Reito had chosen.

  
_“Can I stay at the Tasogarekan tonight_?” Hotsuma asked before he put on his shoes. “I have already finished all my homework!” It was a normal weekday, so he was not always allowed to stay over because of school but his mother nodded. “Then get your school bag.”

Hotsuma cheered and did as he was told and Shuusei was also happy that his friend could stay with him.

When they were wearing their warm winter clothes they got into the car and Hotsuma’s mother drove them to the restaurant where they arrived almost at the same time as Reito who had picked up Yuki and the other Zweilts.

 

Of course Shuusei had to endure a hug from his uncle, Touko, Tsukumo, Senshirou and Kuroto as well and some well-wishes he currently couldn’t really appreciate due to his general bad mood.

But he tried to smile, although it looked so obviously forced that Yuki took his hand which wasn’t held by Hotsuma.

Hotsuma’s mother put their school bags into Reito’s car, one of the small buses of the Tasogarekan where all the Zweilts fitted in, so that the boys could go to school the next day and then everyone entered the restaurant which mainly sold sushi but also some fried goods. It was nothing fancy indeed and it was very family friendly as the big playing corner indicated. But first everyone had to decide what they wanted to eat. Hotsuma decided on a sushi set and some karaage.

 

Shuusei just picked two different kinds of Sushi. He didn’t want to eat much. He had already eaten breakfast, his bento and a piece of cake. That was quite much already for what he ate lately.

 

After everyone had placed their order, most of the children instantly went to the playing corner. Shuusei was hesitant at first but then he noticed Hotsuma also wanted to go but didn’t because of him. So he took his partner’s hand and they joined the others. And somehow... he could not deny he enjoyed it. Being together with his partner and his closest friends was good.

It was only when Reito called them back that they returned to their table where their plates full of sushi waited for them. And it was quite delicious as Shuusei noticed. And he asked himself how Hotsuma’s karaage tasted but didn’t want to steal from him. But Hotsuma noticed so one piece of fried chicken found its way to Shuusei’s plate.

 

 _“Thanks,”_ Shuusei signed and Hotsuma just shook his head with a grin.

 

So the meal was really pleasant. Reito was good at entertaining the kids and so everyone including Shuusei had fun. But nevertheless Shuusei was glad when Reito paid and they could return home – a word which still sounded strange for Shuusei. Yes he liked living at the Tasogarekan but it didn’t feel like ‘home’ yet.

 

When they entered Shuusei’s bedroom, he let himself fall onto the couch and was soon joined by his partner.

 

 _“I don’t want to see anyone today anymore,”_ he signed exhaustedly and barely noticed that Hotsuma froze.

 

When he looked at his partner he could see him sign: _“Not even me?”_

 

Shuusei sighed and crawled over to Hotsuma to lean to his shoulder. Did he really have to explain that he always wanted to be close to this one person? _“I always want to see you! You are always excluded from sentences like this.”_

 

Hotsuma seemed relieved when he saw this and hugged Shuusei once more. And now he could finally relax after this exhausting day.

 

Time passed. And slowly Shuusei really got used to this life, although he would always be a bit more introverted than before. But before the school year ended at the end of March he could feel some joy again. Of course Hotsuma was sad when the ice on the lake melted and they could no longer go skating but Shuusei proposed to go to a skating hall from time to time which appeased his partner again.

**Author's Note:**

> God I startd to write this out in a sudden mood to do it. I hope you like this idea!


End file.
